The Thief and the Cobbler
by Wolf Princess Jade
Summary: Parody version of the movie The Thief and the Cobbler
1. Chapter 1 Begining

Legend has it that each shooting star is really a Soul Reaper riding across the worlds, and in the center of every star is an ancient story untouched by time, long before the heroic tales of Portgas D Ace, and Alibaba,the first Soul Reaper was chosen, but where would destiny find someone so courageous and pure of heart, admitthe gates of Four Great pure soul hearts, was the Soul Society and it centered a Palace called Soul King large white tower of the Senzaikyū, which is linked to thededicatedto truth and justice, up on top of its tallest tower were 3 Shikon Jewel sits magic protected it from the evil King Yhwach and his army of darkness, according to the prophecy, if the Shikon Jewels were ever removed Soul Society will be in great danger, with left the Spirit world yet to conquer, the terrible army of Yhwach were on the march, but the evil king had over looked one fearless scout named Ameryuu Batora who went to warn Soul Society before it was too late.

As for who was going to stand up against Yhwach's army, that's were our tale begins, a little who had knewthat the shooting star. A Soul Reaper named Byakuya Kuchiki saw the night before happened to be his own, at the time he was a poor orphan working as a cobbler's appearance, life was simple, but all that was about to change.

Not too far away in the other part of the city lived a thief, a Sneasel replied of few words but many thoughts

"Good morning Soul Society" replied the Sneasel poked her headout.

"Okay had breakfast and read the paper, time to get to work" replied Sneasel as she stole a horse saddle, you see the thief took her job very seriously, she will steal anything, especially anything gold.

She saw a female Soul reaper named Retsu Unohana was carrying something.

"What does that lady have in her hands, is it a gold statue, no it looks like...bananas?!" replied The Sneasel as she grabs what she thought it was gold then Unohana grabbed her and started to attack, so as she was done she made the Sneasel into a ball.

Soon when she was out of her ball like self and back to normal she went into Byakuya's cobbler shop, nowwhat the thief thought she would find in the cobbler shop

"What a dump, no lives like this anymore, well except collage kids" replied Sneasel as she went up and saw Byakuya asleep.

She checked his fur pockets and saw nothing, then Byakuya started to stitch her

"He's stitching me up like a boot! Sorry twerp, this boot was made for walking" Teplied Sneasel as she tried to escape.

Meanwhile out side everyone gathered as Sosuke Aizen the king's grand vizier came and heading to the palace along with his apprentices Luppi, Gin and Tosen, you see everyone knew that the sorcerer Sosuke Aizen was admittedly powerful, over the years he gain the kings trust but no one else.

Back at the shop Byakuya woke and saw the Sneasel, but as the Sneasel tried to run and came tumbling down with him.

They landed outside and Byakuya dropped his tacks, as Aizen walked he stepped on one, the Sneasel unstitched herself and ran, as Byakuya tried to run Aizen looked at him

"Seize him! Take him seize him!" Replied Aizen as the guards pulled out their swords and put them to his neck then take him to the palace


	2. Chapter 2 Mothra Princess

At the Soul king palace Unohana and her pet Grimmjow greeted the Beautiful Mothra princess named Hisui Mosura

"Good morning" replied Unohana as Hisui answered back she just walked past her and sat right in front of her mirror.

"What's the matter Mothra princess?" Asked Unohana as she got her ready in her royal Beautiful Mothra Kimono.

"I'm in a royal rut Unohana, I know I can do more, if I just have the chance, this life I live in regal splendor seems a waste, it's all prompt and circumstance Unohana, If I could help dad instead of just sitting at his side" replied Hisui as she walked to herwindowand looked out of the city, Grimmjow saw his mistress feeling glum so he went beside her and nudged her up a bit, she smiled at her panther

"If I can help just one person maybe then he'llunderstandthere's more to me, I be doing something useful" replied Hisui.

She walked to her fountain and looked at her reflection

Hisui Mosura: Yes the pretty face,

yes the sunny smile,

yes each hair in place, and yes she can beguile,

proper and polite, never makes a wave,

born just to delight, and bred to behave

But she is more then this,

there's a mind in the body,

of this pretty miss,

she is more then this,

so much more, so much more,

she is more then this

"Just like you mother, out here without a tiara" Replied Unohana as she pulled back the Mothra Princess inside and putted her shoes on and her head was a blue light gem Tiara and an handmade Origami black rose hairclip on her left side of her head.

Hisui: Outwardly she's free,

Inwardly she's bound,

given half the chance, she might prove profound,

has a thought or two,

different from the rest,

has a point of view,

which must be express

But she is more then this,

there's a mind in the body,

of this pretty miss,

she is more then this,

so much more, so much more,

she is more then this

Grimmjow handed her two origami roses, one yellow and the other blue with small sliver stars on them, she put the yellow rose in the pot with the other Origami flowers and held the blue one up to her face with her beautiful light blue eyes.

"It's that awful Aizen" replied Hisui as she looked at the Brown haired Soul Reaper coming in the Palace gates.

"Yeah and these guys, good thing your not going marry him, you can only marry someone with a pure of heart inside them" replied Grimmjow as he looked at the Mothra Princess besides Aizen.

"I know" Hisui looked at the guards and wonder who are they taking.

As Aizen's guards were taking Byakuya inside the royal palace, he gazed upon the Mothra princess for the first time, he had never seen anyone so beautiful , and the Sneasel had never seen anything like the Shikon Jewels.

"Hello gems" replied Sneasel as she looked at the Balls of Jewels and the reflection in her eyes as she closed them they made a cha-ching sound.

"Hey guys, wait a minute" replied Sneasel as she tried to hurry but the gates closed.

Hisui went to her father named Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto trying to get him up.

"Wake up" "Wake up Father" replied Hisui as Yamamoto woke up and Aizen, Gin, Luppi and Tosen came in.

"Oh, great king Yamamoto, have no fear Aizen your royal vizier is here" replied Aizen.

"Oh, it's you Aizen" replied Yamamoto as the guards came in with Byakuya. Hisui and Byakuya looked at each other like they never seen anyone like them before they tilt their heads side to side.

"Who is this?" Asked Hisui.

"Oh greatest king, this lone cobbler attacked me in the street to day, shall we take his head away?" asked Aizen as he grabbed him and did an off with his head hand gester.

"Oh, sure, if you insist" answered Yamamoto went back to sleep.

"But, what has he done?" Asked Hisui as she looked at him, Aizen grabbed a tack from Byakuya's mouth.

"Attacked him" answered Aizen.

"Oh really" replied Hisui.

"Yes" replied Aizen as Byakuya moved and made Aizen tripped and landed on him, everyone laughed but the king woke up and thinking whats going on, Hisui laughed and grabbed her shoe and bent it and broke

"It just so happens Father, I need a cobbler" replied Hisui as she showed her shoe to her father.

Byakuya looked shockingly to the Mothra princess for what she's doing to save his life

"Oh, yes of course" replied Yamamoto, as Hisui dangled the shoe and Aizen watched it dangled. She gave the shoe to Byakuya.

"Of course, oh Butterfly of the land, your slightest winning is in my command." Replied Aizen as his face went red and got up. The Mothra Princess went to her bedroom.

"Go with Mothra princess Hisui Mosura" replied Yamamoto as he pointed to his daughter and Byakuya followed her towards her room.


	3. Chapter 3 Hisui and Byakuya

That night cast shadows over thesweet dreams of the people of Soul Society, Aizen orchestrated his most sinister plan

"They're asleep, they're all asleep, but I are quite awake, hey Mandibuzz" replied Aizen as turned to his pet vulture Pokemon Mandibuzz who happened to be asleep on a globe

"I rise above the soul hep, the world is ours to take" he turned the globe and made Mandibuzz went spinning off the globe and woke up

"Hey Aizen "I need my beauty rest" replied Mandibuzz.

"Men are fools who walk in dreams, they sleep their lives away, but I Sosuke Aizen will rainstreams, for they are easy pray, hey Mandibuzz" replied Aizen as he tickled her neck and woke up

"Your giving me heart attacks here!" replied Mandibuzz.

"For I will ted to take as wife, the daughter of Yamamoto" replied Aizen as he grabbed the stick and poked Mandibuzz.

"Not the stick now" Replied Mandibuzz as she climbed on.

"And with her as my royal bride, we'll rulein public sight, with the Mothra princess Hisui Mosura at my side the crown is mine, hey Mandibuzz" replied Aizen as he looked at the sleepy vulture Pokemon.

"Is it hot in here?" asked Mandibuzz as she looksand saw his feathers burning on the fire and got out.

Meanwhile the fearless scout Ameryuu who had arrows of his back and the Darkrai flag's symbol on it trying to get to the Yamamoto and warn him about Darkrai

"Must warn the king" replied the Battra in pain.

At the palace Mothra princess Hisui Mosura watched Byakuya Kuchiki doing his job and he sometimes looked at her and kept on what he was doing, the Mothra princess was so beautiful and he was just an ordinary cobbler, he tried to impress her with some cobbling tricks because he was just to shy to speak, then Unohana came over to see if Byakuya was doing great

"Doing a good job, is he?" asked Unohana as she got Grimmjow to Hisui's room

"Of course he is Unohana" answered Hisui putted some origami flowers in a vase, Grimmjow came over to him.

"Do cobblers have names?" asked Hisui as Byakuya nodded and grabbed a piece of black ribbon with a hair clip and put it on Unohana's hair

"What is your name?" asked Hisui as she looked at him with her Light blue eyes.

"I am Byakuya Kuchiki" answered Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Byakuya Kuchiki, is that you name?" asked Grimmjow as he gave him a look for he had never heard a name like that

"He hasn't lot to say for himself" Replied Unohanaas she pushed Grimmjow to make he get back to work.

"Byakuya Kuchiki" called Hisui as she looked at him thinking it was a nice name.

"At your service" Replied Byakuya.

Meanwhile the Sneasel was trying to make her chance to get in and steal the Shikon Jewels, as many Soul Reaper Steeds got in she made her way in with a trash can as her disguise

"Made it!" replied Sneasel but she turned around and stopped.

"Well, could've bin worst" replied Sneasel as she fell in the strange color moat. She climbed up a pipe and ran into his talking her mother.

"Mom! What are you doing here?!" asked Sneasel.

"What am I doing here! What are you doing?! You never visit, you never call, have you found a male Sneasel yet?" asked another Sneasel as she ran up the pipe to get away from her nagging mother. She climbed up until her head out of a toilet

"Okay, where am I" replied Sneasel as she looked at a female maiden named Tier Halibel in a little hut like carrier eating grapes.

"This must be a Turkish restruant, this must call the waiter" replied Sneasel as she pulled on the flusher.

"Oh man, not again" replied Sneasel as she was being flushed and went into the strange water.

Back in the princess's room Unohana went out and came to get Hisui.

"Your bath's ready" replied Unohana as she looked at the Mothra princess, Hisui looked at Byakuya and he looked back.

"The water's getting cold" called Unohana as she tries to get the Mothra princess's attention.

Byakuya fiddled around with the cobbling string and made a heart on her shoe and his face was turned red for a second, Hisui saw what he did and blushed

" Mothra Princess he's a cobbler! Keep your eyes on your work cobbler" "Yes mam" replied Unohana as she pushed Hisui and she still looked at him.

"Nothing wrong being a cobbler? Why can't I talk when it matters"Replied Byakuya as he watched Hisui going in the next room went in to take her bath.

Soon the Sneasel tried a different pipe, She nearly fell when one of the pipes came off but made it

"They don't make castle gutters like they use to" replied Sneasel as she climbed up.

"Okay, right tighty, lefty lose" trplied Sneasel as she undue the thing, she poked her head out and saw bubbles.

"Soap, hmm so that's what it looks like? I heard of it in story books and songs" replied Sneasel as she popped a bubble, then she heard humming and turned her head around.

"What's that? Oh, a Mothra in a bathtub, but wait a golden backscratcher" replied Sneasel as she climbed out quietly and tiptoed to get the backscratcher.

"That cobbler, there's something about him? He's so shy and unassuming, I know he's just a pauper but I...I really...I really like hi...Hey?!" replied Hisui as she didn't realized the Sneasel stole the backscratcher and she left without her seeing her.

Byakuya Kuchiki was about done fixing Hisui's shoe when the Sneasel bumped into him.

"Problem?! Big problem?! Really big problem?!" replied Byakuya as he flipped her and the Sneasel grabbed Hisui's shoe.

"The Mothra princess's shoe!" called Byakuya as he ran after the little cat weasel Pokemon thief.

"Halt in the name of king Yamamoto, who are you?!" called Byakuya as he kept chasing him, he couldn't believe of what he was saying, suddenly he was defending the crown.

As soon as he catches up he grabbed Hisui's shoe as they were sliding down

"Give it back!" replied Byakuya suddenly the slide that the Sneasel on threw her out.

"Don't mind me" replied Sneasel as she called out to some people as she crashed through the windows and landed in the trees.

Byakuya Kuchiki was still slide and dodge the guards, he stopped and made Aizen tripped over again.

"You finished Hisui's shoe, you done it very well" Replied Aizen as he tried to grab the shoe from Byakuya, got it and held him up and grabbed his stick.

"And now she has no need of you, we'll put you in a cell" replied Aizen as the stick turned into a pitchfork and put in to Byakuya's neck and Aizen's henchmen laughed.

They put him in a cell and locked him in there with a shackle on his ankle, he fiddled around with the cobbling string and it made the image of Mothra princess Hisui Mosura, he was sure that he would never see the Mothra princess again, but he couldn't stop thinking about her, little did he know that she was thinking about him.

Hisui Mosura walked around her room thinking about Byakuya Kuchiki and looked at the moon sometimes still thinking about him, Grimmjow saw his mistress feeling down and he went over to her, she smiled at her pet Panther and still walked away thinking about Byakuya

Hisui Mosura: I close my eyes and see his eyes, so soft, warm and clear

Byakuya Kuchiki: I dream awake of holding her, I dream that she's right here

Hisui sees the shoes that Byakuya fixed them.

Hisui Mosura: I sense in all his silences, more than his words could say.

Byakuya looks at the shininh star at the window cell.

Byakuya Kuchiki: Don't fight your feelings' says my heart, a heart I will obey

Both: Am I feeling love?

Am I feeling love?

Can it really be happening to me?

Am I feeling love?

Byakuya grabs a rose and a tack. He puts them together.

Byakuya Kuchiki: For sure, a most unlikely match, implausible and strange

The Mothra Princess puts the shoes in the box.

Hisui Mosura: But when it seems my heart and I refuse to rearrange

Both: Am I feeling love?

Am I feeling love?

Can it really be happening to me?

Am I feeling love?

They looked at the moon and the stars, Hisui left her window and went to her bed, Byakuya got down off the ball that was attached to the chain and lay down on his cell bench like bed, and they both still thinking about each other.


	4. Chapter 4 Polo Steeds

The next morning, as Byakuya Kuchiki shared his breakfast with his new fond friends the Rattatas, he can almost feel the trouble brewing, Sosuke Aizen were up to something, he had to escape and warn the Mothra princess, he heard cheering and got on the ball and looked outside and saw Aizen, Yamamoto, Unohana, Grimmjow, and Hisui Mosura watching a polo Steed Match. Aizen had ordered a polo match in Hisui's honor, of course she was far from impressed

"Oh, imperial majesty" replied Aizen.

"Yes, yes Aizen" replied Yamamoto as he yawned and nearly fell asleep.

"From farthest casa, my pity, wassent the best polo Steed of the orient" replied Aizen as he watched as many Steeds strikes on their sides ready to begin.

"To please king Yamamoto, beloved all,commencethe game, in short play ball!" replied Aizen as out to start the game.

The Rapidashes smacked into each other and tried to catch the shiny ball.

Meanwhile the Sneasel got out of the trees and walked feeling upset.

"What an idiot I am! All that trouble for a stupid backscratcher! I would probably go back to my old job with those two knuckleheads and their dodo Pokemon! Well things can't get worse" replied Sneasel as a shiny ball came right in front of him.

"A small white ball? Now that's something" replied Sneasal as she looked at the ball and was about to pick it up.

Then a polo stick smacked and threw her, she landed on the ground and started to get up then she saw the ball following her.

"Maybe I should just leave this ball alone" replied Sneasel as she walked but she looked back and saw it was still following him.

"Shoo! Leave me alone! It's a...DEVIL BALL!" replied Sneaselshe got hit again by the polo stick and landed on the ground.

"Father, Father, do you know where the cobbler is gone to?" Asked Hisui.

"No, wasn't he with you fixing your shoe?" asked Yamamoto.

"No, he seems to have vanished" answered Hisui as she looked a little glum when she turned around, Aizen giggled quietly and smiled.

Byakuya heard them mentioning him and he knew he had to escape, he picked up a file and started to rub it against the bars.

The Sneasel heard the polo Steeds coming and crawled

"Duck and cover! Duck and cover!" replied Sneasel as she picked up a Buneary out of her hole

"Out of the way you Buneary" replied Sneasel she crawled in through the hole and stayed till the Rapidashes were gone. She heard their hoofs running from under the ground.

"Looks like I'm safe" replied Sneasel as a familiar white ball came right beside her.

"Oh, hello ball...BALL?!" replied Sneasel as the polo stick smacked her right from under the ground and she landed in a tree.

"Polo Steed" replied Sneasel as she watched the polo Rapidashes go after the ball.

Aizen looked at Hisui, she looked at him in disgust and threw her fruit at him and he ducked down from it.

The Sneasel got down from the tree and saw the ball and ran.

"Whatever happened to bad mitten?" asked Sneasel as she looked behind her and saw the polo Steeds chasing her to get the ball.

Aizen got up and made a speech

"Happy is the kingdom in milk nd honeyed land, happy are the subjects who live beneath your hand, we rejoiced at all around us, as this beautiest evening falls, safe beneath the shore protection of the ancient Shikon Jewels" replied Aizen ad he pointed to the Shikon Jewels on the minaret as they shined.


	5. Chapter 5 Shikon Jewels Stolen

That night, King Yamamoto's dreams turned into nightmares. Fortelling the destruction of the Soul Society.

Just then, Hollows appeared and started to rise to the Soul Society. Yhwach appeared and it looked like he was about to strike the place. Yamamoto woke up from that Nightmare.

"Aizen! Aizen! Get me Aizen, NOW!" ordered Yamamoto as a servant clapped his hands and Gin rung the gong. Outside the whole commotion was going on about Aizen going to give advice to the king about the dream. Even Byakuya who woke up from a day of sawing the first bar off heard it.

Meanwhile, Sneasel after being battered yesterday, grumbled to herself, as she tried to leave the Soul Society for good.

"Everything hurts. Why do I do this? What's the point?" ased Sneasel as she looked up and saw the three Shikon Jewels on the mineret again with them in her eyes again.

"Oh yeah. Pain's gone!" replied Sneasel as she blinked his eyes making the Ka-ching noise from before.

"Feeling good, feeling find." replied Sneasel as she went to the kingdom.

Back in the castle, Aizen was down his lair. He pulled the lever and he started to go up until he came out through a trap door right in front of the king's throne.

"Oh King Yamamoto, have no fear! Aizen, your grand vizier is here." replied Aizen.

"Death and destruction. My kingdom will come to destruction and death." replied Yamamoto as he said in fear.

"Be calm, serene kindness, you must catch your break. What form of disaster, why speak of death?" asked Aizen.

"I had a dream. No, a nightmare. No, a vision. A vision of invasion. By an army of Hollows." answered Yamamoto.

Outside, Sneasel had a long pole and she was about to pole vault, preparing to get up to the mineret and steal the Shikon Jewels.

"Alright sports fans. We switch you now to the World Champion Pole Vaulting Event. My, it's an excellent day, the field's not too wet, there's a wind blowing in the east and if he doesn't get her smock caught in the pole she can go for the goal. Here we go!" replied Sneasel as she used the pole and ran until her pole hit the wall causing it to hit her gut.

"She blew it!" replied Sneasel in a high pitched voice.

Back inside, the castle, Aizen was trying to calm Yamamoto down.

"Now imperial majesty, ruler supreme, I can safely assure you, a dream's just a dream." replied Aizen.

Meanwhile, Aizen went back to the starting point and tried to aim again.

"I tell you he's something else. The fact that he's hurting every bone in his body." replied Sneasel as she started to run to the tower again.

"Oh look, he's moving. Yup! There he goes! She's up!" replied Sneasel as she succeeded in going up and tried to reach the tower with his might with her paws, but she can't.

"He's up, Look at that four. She's reaching, reaching. She's streching, her long but beautiful paws are grasping for the break. oh nuts!" Replied Sneasel as she fell back down again.

Byakuya, who were still sawing the bars off looked and saw what was happening. He rubbed his eyes and shook it off before he continued to saw it.

Back in the castle...

"I saw it! I tell you." Replied Yamamoto.

"Calm down, your highness. Invaders. Yhwach." replied Aizen as he shows Yamamoto the Shikon Jewels.

"But this is what is against being prophesized. For has it not been written that we are safe from any threat as long as those three Shikon Jewels are on the mineret." replied Aizen.

Meanwhile, Sneasel is running the pole again, this time so determined to get ontop of the minaret.

"Well, Patsy, her father, a fireman twenty years on the force, stilled at him at the attitude, Never say die." replied Sneasel as she almost was about to make it, but no, he just wobbled on the pole.

"Although HELP!" cried Sneasel.

At the Bedroom Hisui, Unohana and Grimmjow were discussing about what happened to Byakuya. The Mothra princess deeply worried about him.

"Where could Byakuya be, Unohana?" asked Hisui.

"He left without a word! And he stole your shoe!" Answered Unohana.

"Something happened to him. I just know it." replied Hisui.

"What's so special about this cobbler anyways? I just don't see it." asked Unohana as Hisui just giggled. She knew Byakuya was kind, generous, thoughtful of others and cute.

"Well Byakuya made you a hair clip." answered Hisui

Meanwhile, Aizen had finally got Yamamoto to go to sleep, so he can tiptoe away with no trace. Just then Yamamoto screamed in terror making Aizen cringe.

"What if the balls are taken away?!" asked Yamamoto

"Away, has never been found to take them away. What freak of nature could ever get to the top of that mineret?" answered Aizen.

Meanwhile Sneasel was doing it again, she got a longer pole and pole vaulted to the the top almost.

"Yes! Yes Yes!" replied Sneasel as she was about to grab them, but no, he missed.

"Oh no!" cried Sneasel as she then crashed onto a sliding pole and bounced on some silk, roof coverings before spinning from clothelines to clothesline.

"So many pawnings." replied Sneasel as she was bounced by another silk roof. The Sneasel fell down until she bounced off one like a trampoline, then hit one that sent her to another one that sent her spinning on an umbrella. That reaction sent Sneasel flying through peoples windows holding flowers until she came out of the last one with a rose in her teeth and no flowers in her hand.

"Ooh. Naughty." replied Sneasel with a devilish smirk at the woman who she crashed through windows and hit the roof thing again sending her to a roof silk which slid Sneasel to the ground. She felt dizzy through her whole bounce bounce adventure.

"And that was it for the Championship Pole Vaulting And now we move onto the floor exercises. replied Sneasel as she passed out.

Meanwhile in the Palace

"I just can't understand this funny feeling." replied Yamamoto.

Back with Flip, the clown was now walking on the rope like a tightrope walker since the last plan didn't go well. In other news, in his case, what comes down must go up!

"Hmmm, a real good benefit since my parents being circus people." Flip smiled to himself.

"Rule Number 1: Keep your eyes on the wire and have feet like a monkey." Flip curled his feet to make it look like a monkey's as he kept walking,

"Rule Number 2: it's always good to wear underwear when you're up this high otherwise you attract to sizable problems. That brings us to rule number 3." replied Sneasel as she kept on walking, he started to almost lose control,

"What was rule number 3. I always forget number 3. Rule Number 1: eyes and feet, rule number 2: underwear. I think rule number 3 is something to do with not doing this, or this or probably this!" replied Sneasel as she tried to hold on, but he almost slipped, causing her to drop her stick.

"Rule Number three: drop your stick and run like hell!" screamed Sneasel as she ran without falling. Sneasel ran across the rope until she came crash landing onto the mineret.

Back with Byakuya, he had finally sawed the last bit of the bars off. He struggled to climb out but made it.

Finally Byakuya was free. But freedom wasn't enough for him. Byakuya had to get to Hisui and warn her of Aizen's evil plan.

"Well...now that I'm free. That I have to warn the Mothra Princess, but first. I gotta get this ball and chain off my leg." replied Byakuya.

Meanwhile, Sneasel smiled that she had finally reached the top of the mineret and stood on top.

"Alright, alright. Who's got the camera?" asked Sneasel

Back with Byakuya and the Ratatas helped pull the ball and chain up to the bars so no one would suspect.

Meanwhile Sneasel took one of the Shikon Jewels.

"You're gonna buy me a castle by the sea." replied Sneasel as she took the first Shikon jewel.

"And you're gonna buy me everything I need to turn the basement into a rec room." replied Sneasel as she took the second Shikon Jewel.

"And you,..with you sweetheart, I'm going to Six Flags!" replied Sneasel as she took the last Shikon Jewel. It was heavy than the two others.

Byakuya got the ball and chain to the bars. A Ratata gave him a tack so he can take it off of his ankle.

"Who needs a genie when a tack could do the trick." replied Byakuya as he unlocked his ankle off.

"Thank you." replied Byakuya as the Ratata squeaks meaning your welcome.

"Now to warn Hisui." replied Byakuya as he and the Ratatas walked over to the wall and began to walk off.

Meanwhile, Aizen was rubbing Yamamoto's shoulders, so that way he can get him to go back to sleep.

"It's not time to get up, too early to rise. Too early to open the open the king's sleepy eyes." replied Aizen as Sneasel who had got the three Shikon Jewels on her was walking across the rope again, but because of the weight of the balls, she was having a hard time.

In Soul Society, Ameryuu was still riding his horse to the palace, hoping to warn Yamamoto of Yhwach's arrival.

Dermined to warn Yamamoto, the fearless Battra Prince finally made it to the Soul Society.

"Home again, home again." replied Sneasel as she climbed through a hole. Suddenly, the Sneasel started falling down the stairs, dropping the Shikon Jewels which fell out each window and onto the ground. Sneasel fell out of the house and saw that he wasn't the only one who needed to catch the jewels. A lot of people were in the comotion.

"Don't look at me! I didn't do it. I'll just be going now." replied Sneasel as she ran off.

Meanwhile, Byakuya and his Ratata friends saw what's going on.

"Oh no! The Shikon Jewels." replied Byakuya.

In the palace, Hisui and Grimmjow ran into her father's room and woke him up.

"Wake up, father! Something's happening!" replied Hisui.

"Meooow!" roared Grimmjow as Aizen who was noticing the commotion, smirked. He then whispered to his henchmen quietly.

"Is this opportunity bringing? I think there are some jewels you shall be bringing." whispered Aizen as Yamamoto and look at him. He plastered a smile that he didn't do it. Yamamoto turned his back around.

"Get those balls, keep out of sight. Bring them to me late tonight!" replied Aizen as Luppi, Tousen, and Gin nod and go do the bidding. Ameryuu and his horse finally made it to the presence of Yamamoto. He climbed off his horse and crawled to him because of the many arrows on his back.

Meanwhile Tousen, Gin and Luppi ran off to get the balls. Back with the main part of this story, Ameryuu collapsed.

"Yhwach." called Ameryuu.

"Yhwach?" called Aizen.

"Is coming." answered Ameryuu.

"Yhwach?" called Hisui.

"Yhwach! The dream! The vision! The nightmare!" replied Yamamoto as he ran back into the castle and gasped. The sky was dark and cloudy like it was going to rain forever. What was worse about it was that the Shikon Jewels are gone.

"THE JEWELS ARE GONE! SOUL SOCIETY WILL COME TO DESTRUCTION AND DEATH!!" Screamed Yamamoto as Soul Society was doomed because the Shikon Jewels are stolen and in danger.


	6. Chapter 6 Byakuya helps Hisui

Byakuya with the Ratatas in his pocket looked to see what's going on from behind a wall. There he saw Yamamoto and Aizen standing on the balcony.

"My brave soldiers, the Shikon Jewels are gone! The mighty Yhwach is coming!" replied Yamamoto as the people began to grasp in horror.

"And I'll be going." replied Sneasel as she passed through the crowd.

"Take up your positions with my...blesssing..." replied Yamamoto as Sneasel looks around to see if the coast was clear. Then she picked up some jewels from someone's pocket and ran off. The Sneasel laughed to herself before she remembered.

"Where are those jewels?" asked as she saw Aizen's henchmen and noticed that they have the Shikon Jewels hiding underneath their Shinigami uniforms.

"Hmmm, babies don't go clang." replied Sneasel as shee then started to follow them and went through the tunnel they went to. Sneasel hid behind the wall to make sure they don't see her.

Byakuya moved across until he accidentally pressed the button, making the wall turn around and transport the cobbler through the tunnel that Aizen's henchmen went through.

"It's the only way, I guess." replied Byakuy as he is going down the tunnel.

The Mothra princess needed his help and Byakuya was the only one she can trust. From this point on there was no turning on. Meanwhile, as Yamamoto despaired over the loss of the Shikon Jewels, had to make an important decision that would change his fate and the fate of Soul Society forever.

Sneasel went through a tunnel to the palace, apart from the tunnel including Byakuya are going through, Mandibuzz was flying through the sky.

"I'm so hungry I can eat a vegitarian!" replied Mandibuzz as she flew back to Aizen's place.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen." replied Aizen as they handed him the Shikon Jewels.

"What a delight." replied Aizen as Mandibuzz slid into the room.

"You miss me?" asked Mandibuzz as Aizen smacked her and sending the vulture Pokèmon to perch on the stand.

"Call the humane society." replied Mandibuzz as she sticks her tongue out at him.

"Let this be our little secret. Alright?" asked Aizen as he pointed his stick at his henchemen making them nod.

"Yes, boss." replied Aizen's henchmen as they and Aizen start to leave the room.

Back in the palace, Byakuya continued on his way, until he heard a familar voice.

"Uh-oh Aizen. What does that basturd want?" asked Byakuya as he saw Aizen going up the stairs, and holding the three Shikon Jewels.

"I'll rule the land , I'll go see Yamamoto." replied Aizen.

Meanwhile Sneasel is hiding in the palace without being seen.

"It must be hard to always talk in rhyme." replied Sneasel as she moved to another wall.

Aizen entered Yamamoto's throne room.

"You're here, Aizen, but where are the Jewels?" asked Yamamoto.

"Magiced away, my friend." answered Aizen.

"Magiced away? Oh no!" cried Yamamoto.

"Oh you must not act so tragic, I am not of school in magic." replied Aizen.

"You mean you?" asked Yamamoto as Aizen cast a magic spell,

"Alakazam!" called Aizen as the smoke fill the room and the Shikon jewels appeared and swirl around.

"Observe." replied Aizen.

"Yes. Yes that's something." replied Yamamoto as the swirling jewels and Aizen made them vanish into thin air.

"You see, I can restore you the gold balls." replied Aizen as Yamamoto was desperate to have Soul Society restored again and to have the Shikon Jewels on the pedestal safe and sound and grabs Aizen by the shinigami uniform top.

"I'll give you anything, Jafar. Just do it!" asked Yamamoto.

"As my face would be dier, you must grant my heart's desire." answered Aizen.

"Which is?" asked Yamamoto.

"I require sire, Your daughter Hisui Mosura to wed." answered Aizen.

"You.. trying to marry my daughter. No! She can only marry someone who is pure of heart. You will never marry her. Not in a thousand years." replied Yamamoto as Aizen was mad abput him not marrying the Mothra princess and Aizen left the throne room.

"We'll see who wins in the end at the day, we'll see who ends up grieving. I'll go to Yhwach right away! I'm taking the Shikon Jewels and leaving!" replied Aizen as he started to head down the stairs while Byakuya walked up the stairs, without him noticing the cobbler.

"Oh my home. What's to become of it? How can I prevent this city from death?" asked Yamamoto as he remembers someone who can help him.

"Xenomorph Princess Ain! She will help us." replied Yamamoto.

"Ain? Who is she?" asked Hisui.

"Yhwach's daughter, only she uses her powers for the forces of good." answered Yamamoto as Byakuya was heading towards the room and Sneasel was sneaking towards it.

"She won't see anyone and I can't trust Aizen. Your brother is terribly wounded from the battle. Oh, if only I had a son or my son in-law." replied Yamamoto.

"Son? Nonsense? Where do I find Ain?" asked Hisui.

"The desert at the- What? You? Never! Much too dangerous!" replied Yamamoto.

"Father, I'm smarter than any man in the city and faster than your clumsy henchmen. replied Hisui.

"But you're so young." replied Yamamoto as Sneasel hides behind the plant

"So excited, so anxious, so ready to make you proud. You must trust me. There is no one else." replied Hisui as Sneasel got out of the plant.

"If you insist, I hardly know you. You're just like your dear mother was. Alright. You will go. Look here." replief Yamamoto as he led his daughter and seeing a map from the Soul Society to a temple.

"Seven leagues out into the desert, you will find the Temple of the Xenomorphs, inside is the Xenomorp Princess Ain. Below the temple, sits a golden Winged Xenomorph Queen Idol and a Sapphire gem on it's crown." replied Yamamoto.

"Sapphire?" called Sneasel as she smiled with greed and went to another pillair.

"When the sun is directly overhead, the reflection of the Sapphire points to a hidden door of the temple. Only at that moment, the temple reaveals the secrets of the hidden door." answered Yamamoto as the Mothra princess wasn't for she crossed her arms and smiled

"Father, don't worry." replied Hisui

"Oh, but Hisui, the desert is full of Xenomorphs, crawling with Hollows and worse dragons. You can get lost." replied Yamamoto as Byakuya pops his head from behind the curtains and watched.

"Then I'll take a guide." replied Hisui.

"You may have any man in the Soul Society." replied Yamamoto as Hisui saw Byakuya and smiled.

Him, father." answered Hisui as she led Byakuya to her father.

"Him? The cobbler?" asked Sneasel.

"Yes. I need someone I can trust." answered Hisui as Sneasel snuck around, she saw her reflection and screamed like a girl before taking off.

"Your highness, we assure you that Yhwach's army will end by the time we find his daughter." replied Byakuya.

"So be it. The cobbler shall help you." replied Yamamoto as he hugged his daughter to say goodbye for the last time.


End file.
